


Roommates VI

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Ghost!kuroko, M/M, Mirror Sex (Foreplay), Mirrors, Polyamory, Vampire!Aomine, Vampires, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye, Kagami spotted Kuroko just before the ghost vanished.  He knew he was still there, but the invisibility was for effect, since, as a vampire, Aomine had no reflection.Now it looked like Kagami was standing by himself, though the feel of an arm bracing him and a hand teasingly dipping below the waistband of his pants told him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! Here it is, as promised~ A little bit of naughty mirror business with our favorite supernatural OT3.  
> This takes place directly after Roommates V and Pen Pals II (man, I need better titles)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Please enjoy!!

They were silent on the cab ride home.  Aomine staring out the window, Kuroko finally allowing himself to be seen again, and Kagami trying not to revisit the meal he spent the majority of the evening trying to keep down.  Perhaps if Akashi’s staff had tried cooking the liver first…but he decided not to dwell on that any further as the taxi took a sharp turn and his stomach lurched.

He was feeling quite a bit better by the time they got home, the three of them – still silent – making their way up to their shared apartment.  And, now that Kagami was certain his dinner would remain in his stomach, all he wanted to do was get out of his stuffy suit, take a shower and go to bed.

That was his plan; however, the moment he draped his suit jacket over the back of the couch, Aomine was on him, pressing his chest against his back and wrapping his arms around his middle, his breath hot on the back of his neck.

“He likes you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin and causing Kagami to shudder. “But, of course he does.”

Ah, Aomine was referring to Akashi Seijuurou, his Maker and, in some weird convoluted way, Kagami’s father-in-law.

“Yeah, well, it was no thanks to you two,” Kagami managed, pulling away from his boyfriend and crossing his arms over his chest. “You,” he pointed at Aomine, “were busy talking to Kise the entire night and you,” he turned his gaze on Kuroko, “disappeared the moment Akashi walked into the room.”

“My apologies, Kagami-kun,” the ghost said, actually looking earnest. “I don’t particularly like dealing with tense situations like that.”

“Oh, so you left me to handle it alone, huh?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “But that, I understand. It’s not like you were the reason I was there.” He frowned at Aomine. “Would it have killed you to be a bit more supportive while I was floundering?” he asked. “Akashi was drilling me and you were completely-”

“I couldn’t,” Aomine said suddenly, voice unusually soft. “And what’s it matter? You did alright, didn’t you?” he offered. “He likes you, so-”

“And that’s another thing,” Kagami interjected. “Since when do you give a shit what anyone thinks? You couldn’t possibly care less when anyone else has something to say.”

“It’s because it’s Akashi-kun,” Kuroko explained. “If he didn’t approve of our relationship, it would be over. So, it was very important to Aomine-kun.”

“What?” Now he was lost.

“He’s my Maker,” Aomine said. “What he says goes.” He swallowed. “Like how I couldn’t sit with you during dinner or help you out when he asked you all those damn questions.” He grimaced. “He created me. Don’t you get it?”

Okay, add that to the list of things Kagami didn’t know about vampires – which was getting embarrassingly long.  Then again, the first thing on the list was, ‘Wow, they exist!’

“So…you wanted to help me?” he asked sheepishly, biting his lower lip and looking up at his boyfriends.

“Of course, I did.” Aomine walked over and wrapped him in a tight hug. “But I couldn’t.” He paused and pulled back just enough to eye Kuroko. “Tetsu could have, though.”

“Seriously?” Kagami drew his brows down and the ghost shrugged, floating over to the corner and hovering there.  But Kagami didn’t have time to focus on that, because Aomine was holding him close again, pressing him forward until the back of his knees hit the couch.

“I’m so glad he likes you,” the vampire breathed, mouthing his neck. “Cuz I don’t think I could give you up.”

Kagami’s cheeks burned, but he closed his eyes and nodded, afraid to look the other in the face.  Then he was tipping backwards, his back hitting the couch cushions and his head cradled in one of Aomine’s hands as the other man straddled him.

“I want you, Tiger,” he purred, pressing his weight down on him and sliding his free hand up to untuck his dress shirt. “Tonight must have been very stressful for you.” Aomine sneaked a hand under the fabric and brushed the tips of his fingers over Kagami’s belly, tracing his abdominal muscles. “Want me to help you blow off some steam?”

Kagami wanted to say ‘yes’ or more like ‘hell, yes,’ but the words were stuck in his throat.

“You gotta tell me, Tiger…” Aomine teased, slipping a finger under the waistband of his pants.

“Y-Yeah,” Kagami said, breath hitching when his boyfriend slid a knee between his legs, rubbing the bulge beginning to tent his trousers.

“Mm…good.” Aomine latched onto his neck, purposely not letting his fangs brush against it as he sucked on the skin.  He gripped Kagami’s hair, tilting his head to get better access to the sensitive flesh.

Kagami was waiting for the bite.  Longing for it, if he’d admit it.  But it wasn’t coming.  He was about to complain, but he didn’t have a chance.

“What?” Aomine began, pulling away and looking over at the corner. “You’re just going to watch, Tetsu?”

“I would like to join in,” came Kuroko’s response. “But I’m afraid Kagami-kun is still quite upset with me.”

“I’m not,” Kagami growled, wanting his boyfriends to stop talking and for Aomine to keep touching him. “Just.” He craned his neck, looking over the arm of the couch at the ghost. “C’mere.”

A second later, Kuroko was hovering right above him, eyes half-lidded and, although it wasn’t possible, Kagami could almost see the blush on his cheeks.

“So, you gonna join in, Tetsu?” Aomine asked. “Or do you want to watch, after all?”

“Well, Kagami-kun is very nice to look at.”

Kagami made an unintelligible garbling noise and threw an arm over his face in an attempt to hide how red it was.

“Isn’t he?” Aomine chuckled. “Though, he doesn’t believe me when I tell him that?”

“No?” Kuroko asked, voice even closer.

“Just the other day I was-” then the vampire paused and Kagami’s stomach dropped.  He was secretly hoping Aomine had forgotten about his promise to bite him in front of the mirror, to show him exactly what he looked like while in the throes of pleasure.

Still, that familiar sensation was bubbling up in his chest.  Excitement?

“Ah, I think our little Tiger is interested.” Aomine snickered.

Little, Kagami internally scoffed.  He was bigger than that vampire’s scrawny ass, had at least five kilos on him, even if Aomine _was_ a little taller.

“So, what do you say?”

Kagami removed his arm from over his face and saw his boyfriends looking down at him, both their gazes hungry.  He swallowed and nodded.

Their bathroom wasn’t particularly large.  In fact, it was a good thing that Kagami and Aomine had opposite schedules and that Kuroko didn’t need to bathe because there was no way to fit more than one person in the small area around the shower and tub.  But the narrow space in front of the mirror was just big enough.

Aomine’s body was molded to Kagami’s back, his hips pressing him forward so he was practically leaning over the counter.  But the vampire’s arm snaked around his chest was keeping Kagami from falling forward.  Kuroko was floating beside them, his ghostly presence doing nothing to cool the tight, heated space.

“Now, eyes up,” Aomine commanded and Kagami, against his better judgement, listened.

The moment he looked at his reflection, he saw how flushed his cheeks were, the pink splotches traveling down his neck to his naked chest – why had he let Aomine take his shirt off?  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kuroko just before the ghost vanished.  He knew he was still there, but the invisibility was for effect, since, as a vampire, Aomine had no reflection.

Now it looked like Kagami was standing by himself, though the feel of an arm bracing him and a hand teasingly dipping below the waistband of his pants told him otherwise.

“You look so good like this,” Aomine whispered, as if speaking loudly would break the spell.

Kagami didn’t see what the big deal was.  He was just red-faced and sweaty.  Hell, he looked like this after a game and his teammates weren’t falling all over themselves to get at him, so what was the big deal?

“But,” the vampire continued. “It gets even better.”

He was about to ask what that meant, instead, he gasped, his skin prickling deliciously as the sharp point of a fang traced the vein on the side of his neck.

“Eyes up,” Aomine reminded him.

This time, when Kagami looked at his reflection, he could see the small indention of the fang against his skin.  It was odd.  He could feel it and could see it, in a way, but it was so strange, since it looked like he was alone.

“See how flushed you get?” Aomine went on. “How dark your eyes are?”

Kagami had to admit that his pupils were dilated.  They sort of looked like Aomine’s whenever the vampire was eyeing him first thing in the evening, when he’d just gotten up and was ready for his breakfast. 

Yes, Kagami looked hungry.

“And just wait until I bite you, Tiger.” A hot, wet tongue licked a stripe up the side of neck. “You look so good like that. So hot. So pretty.”

“I’m not-” But Kagami didn’t finish.  He sucked in a stuttering breath as two fangs pierced his skin, burning at first and then spreading warmth through his whole body, setting his nerves on fire.  Oh, it felt good.  So, so good.  Especially since he’d been waiting for it.

“Open your eyes, Kagami-kun.” This time it was Kuroko who spoke, since Aomine’s mouth was otherwise occupied.  He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them, but he followed the ghost’s instructions.

The moment Kagami saw himself, he let out a deep moan.  He wasn’t a narcissist.  He’d never spent his younger years jerking off in front of a mirror.  He’d never seen himself in such a state and it was…arousing, to say the least.  He could understand why Aomine and Kuroko liked it.

His pupils were blown wide, his eyes dark.  His face was tinted pink and his mouth hung open as little whimpers and moans escaped it unchecked.  He looked wanton.  Debauched.  Positively sinful.

“Sh-Shit,” he stammered, a hand flying up to grip the back of Aomine’s head as he suckled his neck, the vampire’s arousal evident as he rubbed it against the cleft of Kagami’s ass. “ _Daiki…_ ”

Aomine moaned against his skin, pressing closer and causing the edge of the counter to dig into Kagami’s hips.  Though he didn’t mind.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko’s voice interrupted, sounding ethereal and hot at the same time.  The vampire pulled away and Kagami let out a low moan of protest.

“Sorry,” Aomine panted. “I couldn’t stop myself.”

“S’okay,” Kagami slurred, his body heavy all of a sudden.

“Shit,” Aomine cursed and then bent down to lap at the bite, healing the wounds. “I got carried away.”

“I said, it’s fine.” He angled his head, slotting their lips together and turning so his back was against the counter.  He slipped his tongue into Aomine’s mouth and moaned into the kiss, rolling their hips together and earning a growl from his boyfriend.

They pulled apart with a wet smack, both breathless.

“I…take it you like what you saw?” Aomine asked, voice deeper than usual.

“I did,” Kagami admitted. “But.” He looked from Aomine to Kuroko and back. “I’d much rather see the two of you like that.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He bit his lower lip and peered up at Kuroko through his lashes. “Hey, when’s the last time you possessed Aomine?”

“Shit.”

“Bedroom.”

“Now.”

Kagami laughed as the two hurried off.  He stumbled after them, still a bit lightheaded, but Aomine caught him, damn near hoisting him over his shoulder in his attempt to get him onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ (~^ 3^)~
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
